This invention relates generally to a method and means for releasably clamping a length of filament in place and more particularly to clamping means enabling one or more filament lengths to be releasably secured thereto as well as thereafter released therefrom by a user in a more convenient manner.
A wide variety of clamp devices are already known which enable a user to releasably hold a free end of one or more filament lengths in place such as a rope, cord, cable and wire as well as thereafter disconnect these objects from such mechanical engagement when desired. For example, tent ropes, boat lines and even wire cables can all be temporarily secured in place for an eventual disconnection by the user with mechanical clamp means in many ways. The known clamp means frequently require the filament end or ends to be knotted or otherwise fitted with a coupling before proper engagement with the device. Other type clamp means enabling the free ends of a pair of filament lengths to be joined together require the operation of multi-part clamp devices in order to both engage and release the filaments during use. Such multi-part clamps commonly employ screws, bolts and other type threaded fastener components either for adjustment of the clamp when engaging or disconnecting the one or more filaments being held or to enable a tensioniong adjustment of the filaments while being held. From the foregoing it will be apparent that a more simple and effective clamp means remains desirable both with respect to construction of such device as well as its subsequent utilization.
It is one object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an improved clamp means for mechanical retention of one or more filament lengths.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel single-piece clamp having frictional retention means for at least one filament length.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such clamp device with frictional retention means further exerting a restraining force against having the filament length being released therefrom.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a particular physical form of said novel single-piece clamp device having a plurality of frictional retention means preventing physical separation between the free ends of a pair of filaments releasably secured thereto.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a novel method enabling a user to both connect and disconnect one or more filament lengths in a more convenient manner.
These and still further objects of the present invention will become apparent upon considering the following detailed description for the present invention.